


Our awaited reunion

by Sinner_bro



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_bro/pseuds/Sinner_bro
Summary: After they time travel from the apocalypse they all argue, except for Klaus. Who is just thinking about Dave.





	Our awaited reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been two days since the show aired but i fucking love it.

“We can’t just allow her to cause any more damage than this!” Luther was already standing up, having a heated argument with no.5, Diego and Allison. Even if Allison could only write, she was doing it as fast as she could. 

“She is our sister! You are doing exactly what dad did, and look where it got him, where it got all of us! Fuck, we had to travel through fucking time to save ourselves from the mistake that asshole made!” Diego was furious, how could Luther even think about doing that again, he wouldn't allow any more suffering from her sister. 

“Don’t forget he already tried to lock her up once, no… we did, none of us stopped him.” Allison wrote, the grim expression on her face made Luther back down a little, but not enough.

“Look, she is our sister, and we were all assholes, but right now we need to focus on the situation, she is still unconscious, we can figure this out, but it's idiotic to think that locking her up for the third time will work.” No. 5 was way to tired for this. Of course he hid it like a professional, but time travel is not something easy.

They all continued to argue, except for Klaus. He felt so bad. He wanted to drink, he couldn't handle it. He had been sober for almost a week now, but of course nobody noticed. Except for Ben, who was watching him worried. Klaus was doing all of this, so he could finally reunite with Dave. But he couldn’t do it. Not even sober. He clutched his stomach quietly, and tried to blur the voices of his siblings. It was like hearing the dead again, like he used to. Only he didn’t have drugs with him anymore.

He glanced at Vanya, unconscious beside him. He understood her. He understood what its like to feel left out of the family, to feel like a burden, to be confused with your own sexuality, they both were in a toxic relationship once, you could even say abusive… only he had always been to high to notice how similar their situations are. Too drunk to know her own sister.

He kneeled beside her, in the futon they had found, and brushed her hair away from her pale face, trying to forget his own urges. He glanced at Ben, he was as worried about her as Klaus, but Ben was more focused on Klaus’s mood at the moment. He looked like he was about to faint.

“Hey man… why don’t you lean on this wall for a while, you don’t look to good”.  
“Well you look almost dead to me Ben! Are you ok?” He expressed it with a mockingly worried face.  
Ben smiled, “Low blow, but seriously come rest a bit.”

Klaus tried to stand up, but failed miserably, feeling his stomach twist painfully. So he decided to sit down were he was beside Vanya. Dusting her suit a little. “This is a good spot… I’m good right here. the sun hits me just right to make the perfect lighting for a photo don’t you think?”

Diego noticed the quiet scene his brother was making, barely even able to hear his voice. He was about to go check on him when he heard Luther continue his nonsense, so he continued arguing with the others.

Klaus started to daze out a little. “Hey Ben you know, I don’t really feel great.” he said laughing a little. 

“I know you idiot. You look like you’ll be joining me any minute now.” Klaus laughed some more, but Ben was just looking at him.

Klaus stopped trying to talk. He was pale and sweaty. He had a hard time moving and his whole body was in pain. He wouldn’t feel this bad if he had his outlets. His drugs. He closed his eyes created an image of the sole reason he was trying to change. Dave. He wouldn’t be able to conjure if he was drunk or high.

So he closed his eyes and tried to conjure him with all his might. What did he have to lose? His life? It had died with Dave already. He felt like he could do it. He had made Ben helped them during the apocalypse. He could… right?  
In fact, he could, but his condition at the moment was not the appropriate one to try and conjure anyone, let alone the love of his life. He knew this, but he needed an outlet to ease the pain.

With his eyes closed he started to call him. He felt the energy basically drain out of him, but it didn’t matter. He breathed heavily and was having difficulty staying conscious. But he continued the ritual. Even when he heard Ben’s warnings with worry in his voice, Klaus didn’t stop.

Until he heard a voice. His voice. Dave. He opened his eyes heavily, and finally saw him. His blonde hair, his military uniform, his soft eyes… filled with worry. “Klaus…?” Dave spoke warily. He was standing several feet away from him, at an angle that seemed divine.

Klaus busted into tears, he finally did it. With a burst from adrenalin he stood up and tried to hug him only to pass through him. He got close to him again, close enough for only Dave to hear clearly. “Dave I’ve missed you so much…- he tried to touch his face again, only to once again, pass trough him.- I should have been the one. You should have survived.” Dave smiled at him. Klaus was crying uncontrollably. “I would have been lost without you Klaus. My death was meant to happen. If you had died, we would have never seen each other again, until we both died.”

At this point, the sibling actually noticed Klaus. He was standing up like he was grabbing someone else's hands, as if his forehead was against another. Looking like he was about to pass out, pale, sweaty, wobbly, closed eyes, but most importantly… enlightened. He was crying like a madman, but he looked amazed, almost happy one would say.

“What… the fuck is this idiot doing?” No.5 sounded annoyed, but annoyance was only part of his feelings. He was actually intrigued. 

“He did it… He actually did it.” Diego was so proud, so happy, and so worried for Klaus, who finally got to reunite with the only person who had convinced him to leave drugs and alcohol. Who had inspired him that much. But looked like he would drop dead for it.

Meanwhile, Allison and Luther just stared at the scene, at each other, and back at the scene. All in total confusion. 

Klaus opened his eyes to finally stare at the person he had been literally dying to see. “I love you.” Were the last words Klaus could mutter before he collapsed. He got to hear the same words muttered back at him. Diego caught him before he landed on top of Vanya, and Ben sighted in relief. He was placed on a worn out sofa that was tucked into the street. 

Diego explained that Klaus had been sober for almost a week with the sole purpose of conjuring the love of his life. Who was apparently some guy named Dave he met in war. He did not know when he had gone to war and met this guy, but he had done anything to see him again, and none of them noticed. 

“So… you’re saying he had been sober… the entire time?” Luther said in disbelief.

“He did mention something like that to me, I mean the sober part, not Dave. But he did go back in time for about a year. He stole a suitcase from the people had that tortured him some days ago. That suitcase was a time machine. So he could have landed in a war. Based on what you're saying, he was probably planning to stay in that period of time with him... well, until some incidents happened.”

"He was going to leave his own fami-" Luther was cut off by Diego, who threw a knife that brushed through his cheek, leaving a small bruise.

"Shut up "Number one"- he said mockingly at the number- You wouldn't have noticed, and if you had, you wouldn't have cared. Klaus knows that too."

They all stared at Klaus. He was wearing a smile on his face, and they all noticed how much they didn’t know about him. Guilt ran through their veins. They told him to get sober, to stop his nonsense, but most of them hadn’t noticed when he did. He had been kidnapped and tortured right under their noses, hell, he had fallen madly in love. Still they hadn’t cared about him at all. They didn't fail one of their siblings, they failed two of them.

And Ben finally saw his brothers take care of the stupid junkie he had watched over for years. Finally, they started to care.


End file.
